Golden Gaze
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: If she wasn't already weak by his mere touch alone, then his eyes; those piercing hawk like eyes, which gazed into her very being, greedily devouring her figure, engraving them into his mind, did the trick. One-Shot! Not Incest! So HAH! Rated M/MA/NC-17. Lemon. Enjoy


**Just a One-Shot about an idea I've had floating about in my head for some time. What if Lily wasn't Harry's mother? But his step mother?**

**Mehh, Here's is an English/Russian mixed Harry.**

**Hadrian James Ivanov**

**Lily: 36**

**Hadrian: 21**

* * *

**Golden Gaze**

She had taken it upon herself to make dinner tonight. While they did have house elves in the household, she felt like giving them a day off today, and she'd always liked cooking, more so when she could do it manually like she did before she found out about magic. She was humming to herself as she peeled a few potatoes and dumped them in the boiling water carefully. She was meticulous in her work, never did she waste anything, and never did she overuse anything. Idly, her mind wandered to many things about her life, before and after Hogwarts. Never did she see herself ever becoming Potter's—of all people—wife, much less have a daughter with him, a daughter whom was now turning fifteen and was pressed by the entirety of Magical Great Britain and most of Europe to do immeasurable feats due to her being the Chosen One against Voldemort.

Her thoughts had clearly made her mad, even if she had yet to notice, as she was now cutting up the lettuce much more violently and sloppily than she had been doing. She had been about to almost cut her hand, had it not been for something stopping the hand which held the knife in its grip. She was snapped out of her thoughts immediately at that feeling. She chanced a small gaze down to her hand and saw another one resting on it. Behind her, she felt the presence of a body, and she also felt the breath of air that was brushing against the nape of her neck, which blew a few strands of her red hair to and fro.

She closed her eyes, hoping it was simply her mind playing tricks on her, she hadn't even noticed nor felt him walk in through the door, nor had the wards alerted her, and if they had; she knew that she'd probably never feel them with her being that deep in thought. Yet she was still praying, hoping, to every, and any deity as well as Merlin and Morgana themselves for it to not be whom she knew it was. From the corner of her beautiful emerald green gaze she looked up, and already, she knew she was trapped.

A golden pair of eyes looked back into her emerald ones with a very intense gaze. The tension in the air of the kitchen had become extremely thick, anything could very well set it off. Her breath hitched, and even caught in her throat as she felt her knees weaken if only just. If she wasn't already weak by his mere touch alone, then his eyes; those piercing hawk-like eyes, which gazed into her very being, greedily devouring her figure, engraving them into his mind, did the trick. Her knees felt like they'd been hit by the Jelly-Legs Curse. They buckled, but before she could slide down onto the floor, his other hand fell on her waist, or more precisely, underneath her sweater, skin touching skin.

Her eyes closed at the electrical sensation that she felt coursing through her very nervous system. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but after three years of him basically training her; she could do nothing to fight his dominion over her. She knew it was wrong, he was her husband's first child; his one and only son, and her daughter's half-brother, as well as her step-son. Yet, when they were in these transgressions, she could not think of anything but his touch, his amazingly soft, yet equally rough, touch, and what it did to her. She felt herself press her glutes against his crotch area, before pressing her back against his chest, his well-toned hardened chest.

It was all the invitation he'd needed, she knew this, and so did he. His lips pressed against her neck, leaving small soft kisses that sent waves of pleasure down her entire body. While agonizing her with his kisses, his hands traveled slowly and teasingly against her skin, having brought them inside her sweater. His magical fingers brushed against her skin, making small shiver pass through her spine, and at moments like this, she was glad that his strong arms were holding her up, however; she was most glad that her husband worked late during the Winter Solstice, and her daughter did not come home until the next day. She moaned when his fingers brushed against her breasts, and his lips were now on her ear.

While he continued his ministrations, which were driving her to the point of insanity with the pleasure she was receiving, she could not help but think back to the first time they'd done this. It was three years ago, he'd just graduated from Durmstrang with honors of the highest degrees and qualifications in all subjects, and had been taken as an apprentice by his maternal grandfather and grandmother in Russia.

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_He was looking around the living room of the house he was currently visiting. It was his father's house. He and his father never saw eye to eye, not sense he'd found out from his grandfather; Lord Ivanov, that his father had willingly given him up after his mother's death. He only knew about his paternal family due to the fact that Lord Ivanov allowed Lord and Lady Potter to visit; they were his grandparents, whom had always brought along another man with them; Sirius Black, his godfather, and newly appointed Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. _

**_(Flashback within a flashback!)_**

_He had started visiting his father on a scheduled basis only on the pleading of his grandparents; even Lord Ivanov had suggested him to do so, and his godfather; with whom he had gotten along with splendidly and was his only father figure. His first visit was during the Fall, Durmstrang had let them out due to a few deaths that had occurred throughout the year. He was in his fifth year then, and he'd become the unofficial king of the school. None dared face his wrath, they knew about the Ivanovs and their temper it seemed._

_During his first visit, it did not go as well as his grandparents and godfather were expecting or hoping it to. As soon as Heir Potter found out that his son was going to Durmstrang; a school that, while highly selective as well as surprisingly diverse in not only student body, but faculty, and in their teaching methods, as well as subjects, he'd started to scream at him to get out of his house. He would have cursed the man, had it not been for his godfather restraining his wand arm, and for the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes upon calming Potter._

_His eyes glazed over as he saw the petite frail before him. Never had he seen such a majestic and pure being, not even in the books that he's read at school nor any other creature he'd seen around campus or at the Ivanov family household or menagerie. He licked his surprisingly dry lips, without noticing, as his gaze devoured her form and any characteristics he could greedily engrave into his mind._

_Her long, red hair…_

_Her emerald eyes…_

_Her pinkish red lips…_

_He alabaster skin…_

_His golden gaze devoured every small bit of the woman before him who was soothing her husband for his sake as well as Potter's. Her emerald eyes found his own golden ones for just a brief second; they seemed to smile at him. He had no choice but to forcefully tear his eyes away from this…succubus—nay, this goddess; she was much to fair to be a daemon of lust._

_The visit after that incident seemed to go fairly well, regardless of the clear tension between father and son. He met Heir Potter's daughter; Rosaline, and the woman introduced herself as Lily; Lillian. A wonderful name for such a beautiful being. He had to leave shortly after, however he promised to visit yet again should his schedule open up, for his studies were becoming hectic. His sister was delighted, as was Lillian, and Potter merely gave a microscopic nod. _

_Quickly, he turned towards Black, whom smiled at him and they both stood and left the house. He was telling himself that his abrupt leaving was nothing but just him not being able to stay in Heir Potter's presence too long or he'd hex the man. However, deep down in his mind, as well as perhaps his cold Siberian heart, he knew that was not it._

_He knew that the reason was simply due to him not wanting to become enraptured by the goddess in mortal form that had appeared within the Potter mansion. Yet, even then, the feelings and thoughts he was having would not allow him to sleep at all. He would forever and always be trapped in the divinity that is Lillian Rosemary Potter nee Evans._

_For there was no flower just as sweet, as the Lily he'd just seen…_

**_(END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK!)_**

_He was awaiting for the persons of the house to return, they'd made a schedule after all. He had graduated just yesterday, and would not be seeing anyone from the potter household for a while. He did not care for James, but Rosaline and Lillian, he did care for. He knew that his visits made them both happy, and it was always refreshing for him to see his Lily. He idly stood, and wandered about, looking at the pictures and trophies that were in the room, as he waited for Lord and Lady Potter as well as the new Heir Potter to return home._

_Charlus and Dorea had passed just last month, while he had been taking his finals for his classes, as well as his apprenticeship exams with his grandparents, Lord Ivanov and Lady Nikolaevna, he did mourn; gravely at that, for the late Lord and Lady Potter had been extremely courteous and loving with him, just like any grandparent should be with a grandchild. He did manage to send his condolences and he managed to visit the graves as well as the Potter women, for Lillian and Rosaline had been close with the late Lord and Lady. He'd managed to comfort them while the Heir Potter was going through the ancient rites or lordship passed down from generation to generation._

_He allowed his mind to wander on and about, thinking of the apprenticeship he'd have to endure with Lord Ivanov and Lady Nikolaevna. They were his grandparents, but they were very strict; being hardened war veterans against Grindelwald as well as Voldemort, and even in the Muggle world. He knew it would be difficult, and his grandafther's Cruciatus was extremely well refined._

_He shook his head when he heard the door open, and a startled gasp come after it. He turned and there he saw her. His flame haired, emerald eyed goddess. His heart quickened, and his lips went dry as she held his own gaze with hers. She then strode up to him and hugged him fiercely, welcoming him into her home and congratulating him on graduating, no matter how late it might have been for such sayings._

_He smiled down at her, showing his gratitude for her kind words. They moved themselves onto the kitchen, where he helped her with cooking, as his grandmother had trained him from early age to do so, for even an extreme right-wing conservative Lord such as Aleksander Ivanov, knew how to cook. They spoke to one another about the things that were going on in life now, and what he'd do under the apprenticeship of his grandparents._

_Lily had started the stove, and had put a pot on the stove filled with water, in order to boil it for the potatoes they were currently peeling. They had come to comfortable silence, him stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking. He noted that she had, if possible, become much more beautiful. His musings were cut short when he heard her small wail of pain, quickly he turned around, and there she was, holding her finger in pain as blood came from it, the bloodied knife on the ground._

_He glared at the inanimate object, for daring to her, but he knew that there was not much he could to to the object except maybe melt it. He then gently grabbed her hand and ran the warm water, before he put her finger in the path of the water. She winced at the extreme heat, but he knew it was needed. He then grabbed her finger, which was still bleeding and did the only thing he could think of, he put it in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. _

_This seemed to freeze her completely, which he noticed but paid no mind to. He kept suckling on the finger, before pulling back and kissing it. He looked up at her, his golden eyes much more darker and his slitted pupils dilated just a tad, before he opened his mouth and explained._

_"The Ivanovs have creature blood in our systems, I believe that we have Vampiric, Incubi, and possibly Siren blood in our systems. It allows us to live longer and be much more durable, and due to those three characteristics, our saliva has healing properties, as does our kisses; if charged with magicks."_

_She nodded mutely, but had yet to pull her hand back from him, and he'd yet to let go; although his grip on it was more or less non existent. His eyes bore into her own, as her bore into his. He licked his lips, which caused her eyes to look at them intently. He then pulled her to him, and proceeded to kiss her, like he'd always wanted and dreamt of since he'd met her two winters ago. _

_That kiss, soon became kisses, and then it led to groping and feeling. Before it soon led to clothes falling on the floor and led to them both laying on the bed, as bare as the day they were born. She had been horrified at first with what they'd done, to the point of hysteria._

_He simply calmed her with his magicks, and said that there was no need to worry, as she would not be seeing him for three years or more, due to his apprenticeship with his grandparents; or specifically his grandfather, who'd be taking him deeper into the heart of Siberia, or perhaps the freezing tundra of Russia. At that, she seemed to become horrified, and clutched onto him tightly, bringing him into a searing kiss. When they pulled away, ever so slowly, he was smirking, and she was flushed; her a grown woman, being reduced to a flushing school girl by a seventeen year old; recently of age wizard._

_"…or perhaps, I shall have an incentive…to ask my grandfather to allow me a break ever so often…"_

_While he'd said all of this, her attention was on nothing but his amazing gold eyes; eyes of a hawk, that enticed her with mischief and pleasure. Eyes, that she knew, would now become her dreams. Eyes, that she was now a slave to._

**_END OF FLASHBACK!_**

He had visited her whenever Lord Ivanov allowed him a relieve from apprenticeship during the past three years. His mouth was now pressed against her jaw line, while his hands unbuckled her belt, and slowly unbuttoned her jeans; which were the one thing she had been adamant about keeping on her person from the muggle world. She couldn't take this torture anymore, and she turned around, while still in the small amount of space she could get between the counter and his body, and threw her arms around his neck, while she pressed her lips against him in a hard, searing, passionate kiss, which he responded to in kind.

His hands were on her lower back, and they slowly went down to her glutes, where he squeezed before pulling her up, making her give a startled gasp and wrap her legs around his waits. He sat her on the counter top, and kissed her as hungrily as she kissed him, her hands running through his hair, desperately trying to deepen the kiss, while his own hands were now underneath her sweater, going up towards her brassiere clasp, in order to undo it. They pulled away, and her hands went to his shirt, working on his buttons with expertise while he smirked at her, and kissed her lips yet again, causing her to moan against it.

He then whispered in her ear, "Bedroom or right here…?"

She whimpered as she rubbed his now visible chest, and bit his neck softly before kissing it, "Here." She gasped out, as that was all she could do from the heat she was feeling, as well as the effects of his allure; which she knew he only let go off when they were doing this. He nodded while she kissed his neck and jaw line repeatedly, before he took his wand and waved it, causing her to gasp in surprise as she felt her sweater get vanished, revealing her perky breasts, and equally perky and hardened nipples, which he readily took into his hands and fondled as well as played with.

She growled gently into his neck in frustration as she was fiddling with his shirt, which caused him to smirk in amusement, before he pulled away and untucked his shirt and threw it somewhere else, before pulling her against him, and their kissing renewed, this time their tongues were clashing against the other violently in a tug of war game. He was winning the battle, like always, and had her reduced to nothing but a moaning mess, which she seemed to love, as he now had a finger pressed against her center, and found it moist, even through her jeans.

He was now suckling on her neck, while her hands were on his hair, and he growled into her neck, causing vibrations to occur, which just made her moan a bit louder and become wetter. He waved his hand and her jeans were done as were her panties. He rubbed her slit slowly, making sure to relish in her squirming form hile she was practically begging him to ravish her. He smirked at her, causing her to flush more than she already was, and inserted his middle finger, while his index and thumb fondled with her clit.

Lily had now no worries about keeping her voice down, she was moaning loudly at his touch, her walls tightening around his finger, and her juices flowing while he'd thrust his finger in her even faster than he was already doing, she felt his teeth scrape against one of her nipple, before his whole mouth surrounded it and suckled, nibbled, and licked it. Her moans were music to him, like a symphony; and he was the conductor of the orchestra. He'd began to thrust his finger faster, and rub her clit at the same speed as well, her moans were muffled by him pressing his lips on hers, their tongues dancing with one another. Her walls tightened around his finger, and she started thrusting her hips into it, before she pulled back and cried out in pleasure as she released into his hand, calling his name into the empty kitchen.

"Hadrian!"

He grinned down at her panting self, and she smiled shakily back up at him and leaned up in order to kiss him. He then took his pants off, presenting his hardened and well endowed general to her. She eyed it through half lidded eyes, before she became alert when it touched her entrance. She quickly pushed him against the counter behind then and she got off the one she was sitting on, and strode over swaying her hips, while smirking seductively at him. She then kneeled before him and stroked his hardened member with her nails, sending shivers through him, though he'd never show it, nor would he admit it.

She kissed the tip, and already had the tip of her tongue running along the shaft, causing it to twitch at her ministrations. She looked up at his eyes, and he saw her hungry gaze directed at him. She then took him in her mouth, causing him to groan in pleasure, as he felt her hot, steamy entrance. However, she was not yet done it seemed, as she kept swallowing more of him deeper into her throat, before she could not handle anymore, and she began to bob her head. Her eyes still held his gaze and he stroked her hair and moaned while she sucked him.

She slid her mouth to the tip of his member, before swallowing him whole again, and again, and again. All the while, he had dissolved into what he'd made her become; a groaning, moaning mess. She then took her mouth off and began to jerk him while she licked his nads slowly and delicately. She felt him twitch against her hand, and she put him back in her mouth again as she felt him release his load in her mouth, causing her cheeks to expand from the amount as well as the pressure behind it.

She slowly swallowed it all before she licked his shaft clean, making it go from slightly limp to attention yet again. She then stood and he grabbed her by her glutes, and squeezed hard, causing her to groan at the action, he then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put her back against the cold tile wall in order to keep her up, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was already whimpering against him, he then decided to not mess around much longer with her and entered her with one quick, hard, solid thrust.

As soon as he did, she arched her back and threw her head upwards. Hadrian was glad that no one was in the house, and that the house was warded as well, or else it'd be an interesting story to tell. He allowed her to slump down against him, and he tightened his hold on her. He kissed her neck and began to move slowly, causing soft whimpers and moans to come from her, as she moved with him.

His thrusts picked up in speed and her voice picked up in volume, she was now looking at him; her Hadrian, hers only, and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and their tongues were once again doing the tonsil waltz, he bit her bottom lip and suckled on it before pulling her into another round of kissing. While doing so, his pace picked up and he thrust faster into her, as well as harder.

She was moaning his name softly into his ear, her breath brushing against his neck, and his did the same to her. Both their breathing had now become much more ragged and harder; panting. He bit her neck as his thrusts were becoming faster, and her moans were now louder than ever. She kissed his neck, his jaw line, trying to keep up with him, but pretty soon, she felt her orgasm start to build up.

"I'm…almost…there…"

He nibbled on her ear before replying, his breathing as hard and heavy as hers, "Me too… моя богиня…"

He felt her walls begin to tighten around his shaft, and he began to thrust faster, in order to match her release. His pace had become much more faster due to his ancestral Incubus blood within his veins, as well as his siren and vampiric one. He soon felt his own begin to build up and he still thrust harder into her.

"I…can't…"

He felt her walls tighten harder around him and he grit his teeth while thrusting into her, "Then…come for me...моя богиня!"

She arched her head back, her long red hair sailing through the air as she gave in and released, her walls having clamped down and her juices flowing freely down his shaft and hitting the floor even, "Hadrian!"

Hearing her scream his name as she released made him give in as well into the pleasure that had built up, before he too shot his release within her, growling her name out huskily into her ear, "Lily!"

They both stayed still, panting and huffing hard, covered in sweat and bodily fluids from one another. Her emerald orbs looked at his golden ones and she kissed him, and he responded kissing back. Pulling away they kept eye contact, her eyes drooped a bit, and just before she went into Morpheus' realm, her last sight was that magnificent golden gaze of his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**It was...enjoyable to write this I suppose.**

**Constructive Criticism and feedback is always loved.**

**Please don't burn me with flames! I'm too young to die!**

**Til Next Time,**

**ExMxR**

**NOTE: моя богиня means My Goddess in Russian.**


End file.
